clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Royal Ghost/@comment-34315003-20180112212604/@comment-29903950-20180115004915
After realising a wrote a whole novel, I’ve added a short TLDR note in the bottom. Don’t buy cars just because you don’t have them. Same as don’t level cards you’re not committed to (at least not past tournament levels, which allows you use them for testing purposes in challenges). You really need to save your gold for levelling the most important cards you’re using in ladder deck(s). When you got your overall preference concerning deck type and play style sorted out, you should be able to easily pick out say 10-12 favourite cards that makes up the core of your decks. No reason to level 4 cards at the same time who are basically doing the same job. Pick and practise a certain deck type and the associated cards. Commit to your choice and learn to master it. I usually recommend people to do this no later than arena 11, where many find it increasingly difficult to climb the ladder and in worst case gets stuck. Mastering a deck and strategy (that most importantly work for you and is fun to play) will allow you to keep pushing, and levelling the cards you have committed to, makes the deck competitive in the leagues. It’s a matter of prioritisation you need to make, unless you’re spending 200$ a month playing. Reaching the leagues (and upper parts of the ladder in general) gives you access to higher gold rewards, much better chests (especially seasonal drafts, but also in general). With the much better economy you can now more easily expand your pool of usable cards, by levelling them up as needed. —- I personally don’t upgrade cards past tournament level. When I begin to consider a serious change up in my ladder deck, or perhaps just switching a couple of card for new ones, I rigorously test the new card combinations (are their synergy better? Does it fit in with the overall strategy employed with the deck etc.) before finally making the decision to levelling them up to ladder play. Same goes for testing new decks and/or strategies as well - challenges are the perfect testing ground, while also being a source of extra income of cards and gold. Another great mistake I see way too many players make, is to somehow assume that epics are simply better cards due to being purple etc. Can’t overstate the benefits of running deck with many common and rare cards (for the same reasons of the tips above) because they are easier to level. Not simply because they are less rare in themselves, but because you are able to request a ton of them daily. Epics only once a week, and legendaries never. So unless you want to pay a fortune, you have a lot more flexibility and freedom when relying mostly on commons and rares when building decks. And what was true in the section above, is true in this case as well = By prioritising you can move up the ladder faster and more consistently with the benefits of gaining better access to the epic and legendary cards you require. Sorry for writing such a long novel. I guess I could just have said: spending gold on expensive cards is not wrong in itself, but always consider your long term goals and prioritise accordingly.